a silver and blaze story
by Silvaze2000
Summary: silver wants the courage to ask blaze out but due to a mishap with eggman she'll be nursing him back to health (for a while eventually he will get better but he is "accident prone" will he work up the courage to ask her out in the meantime warning may contain a lemon in later chapters it may not there will most likely be blood and gore in later chapters though
1. Chapter 1

**A SLVER AND BLAZE STORY**

**ME: WELL HERES ANOTHER FANFIC FROM ME**

**SILVER: WHOSE IT GONNA BE ABOUT**

**ME: IT'S... DRUMROLL PLEASE SILVAZE!**

**(EVERYONE CHEERS)**

**ME: WELL ANYBODYGOT ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE WE START**

**TAILS: NOPE**

**SONIC: NUH-UH**

**SHADOW: HMPH**

**SILVER: I GOT A QUESTION**

**ME: YES**

**SILVER: ARE WE GONNA START OUT AS A COUPLE OR OVERTIME GET TOGETHER**

**ME: OVER TIME Y'ALL GET TOGETHER**

**SILVER: ALL RIGHT AND DO WE ALL READY KNOW EACH OTHER OR DO WE MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME**

**ME: ALREADY KNOW EACH OTHER ANY OTHER ANY OTHER QUESTIONS**

**SILVER: NOPE**

**ME: ALL RIGHT I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLAZE,SILVER, OR ANY OTHER COUPLES IN THE STORY I ONLY OWN THE PLOT THE CHARECTERS ARE ALL OWNED BY SEGA**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Well just another boring day in green hill zone_ thought a familiar white and grey hedgehog. Little did he know today would change his life forever.

But we'll get to that later.

Silver louzed himself out of bed and dragged his feet to the kitchen and used his telekinetic powers to make some pancakes and french toast. About 10 minutes later he got his food sat down and didn't even move he just used his telekenisis sat there and fed himself like a lazy bum he did't even walk he just floated. Right when he was halfway up the stairs the doorbell rang. He was surprised to see who it was. Blaze the cat his best friend was at the door. When he opened it Blaze said "wow you look like crap" she started to chuckle. Silver then replied with "thanks thats the thing that all best friends love to hear" "sorry" she said "well what ya doin here Blaze" silver asked "well let's see I've been calling you all week and you haven't answered once, what's the deal." "well lets see I got a cold, I broke my leg so I'm basically useless and-" he was cut off when blaze said "you broke your leg how!" he replied with "I was trying to learn how to spin-dash like Sonic and Shadow" "and... what happened" she said "as I was saying after I practiced alittle out of nowhere some of egg-mans robots started to attack me and Sonic-" once again he got cut off by Blaze "and you broke your leg using the spin-dash on his robots." she said "Blaze its my story let tell it" Silver said "all right, all right, please continue Silver" "thank you anyway where was I- oh yeah anyways we took them out rather easily but then Dr. Eggman came in a new machine of his which blocked out my telekinetic powers. So me and Sonic was using the spin-dash when eggman hit me since I was slower then Sonic. While eggman sat there staring at me (he was surprised cause he actually hit Silver) Sonic was able to find a weak spot and stop him. Sonic then rushed me over to the hospital and from then on you know the rest." he finally finished. "oh Silver I'm sorry if I knew I would have come to help you while you recover." she said "Don't worry how could you have known, it's not like your a mind reader or a psychic... are you?" he asked sort of sarcastically. "No of course not" Blaze said chuckling "anyways Silver I am going to help you for a long while." _say what now_ silver was thinking to himself _well anyways this might be a good thing _"all right I guess I couldn't argue with you anyways... and if I could you would just counter it so I guess you got a deal"

**ME: ALL RIGHT I GUESS THATS CHAPTER 1**

**SILVER: AWW DANG IT**

**BLAZE: YEAH I WANT IT TO CONTINUE**

**ME: SORRY IT'S LIKE 4:00 A.M. WHEN I FINISHED I'M A BIT TIRED**

**BLAZE: ALL RIGHT JUST TAKE A SHORT SLEEP**

**SILVER: YEAH TAKE A SHORT NAP**

**ME: ALLRIGHT,ALLRIGHT, A SHORT SLEEP**

**BYE EVERYONE I DON'T GOT NOTHIN ELSE TO SAY BUT TO ADVERTISE MY OTHER STORY BEING NAUGHTY (ABOUT CREAM AND TAILS)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A SILVER AND BLAZE STORY**

**ME: WELL HI'YA I'M BACK**

**(EVERYONE "YAY")**

**ME: YEAH AND I'D LIKE TO SAY I'M SORRY FOR HOW SHORT MY STORIES CHAPTERS ARE AND I AM OFFICIALLY GOING TO MAKE THEM (A LITTLE) LONGER**

**SILVER: YES**

**BLAZE: HURRAY**

**ME: AND THIS GOES FOR ALL MY STORIES NOT JUST THIS ONE**

**TAILS: YAY**

**CREAM: YIPEE**

**ME: SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 2 (A/N)**

**CHAPTER 2**

When last we left, Blaze told Silver that she was going to help nurse him back to health (no complaint from him). _Well today is day one of Blaze helping me with my broken leg...AND IT'S GOING TO BE A BLAST aside from my leg at least_ Silver thought. "Only about two hours left best take a shower" said Silver, about fifteen minutes later he got out dried his fur and quills and sat there waiting for his secret love.

Over at Blaze's house.

"Well it's about time to head over to Silvers' house." said Blaze. "I should probably get going if I don't want to be late. She headed out the door,locked it, and left for Silvers'.

Back at Silvers' house.

(Ding Dong) "that must be Blaze" he got up to answer the door but Blaze opened it herself and yelled at him "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" her eyes looked like they were on fire so he sat down in both fear and respect... but mostly fear "yes ma'am" she could see he was scared so she gave a smile,which turned into a chuckle then a laugh. Which was followed by a confused look from Silver "uh whats so funny babe" _oh shit what did I just say_ he thought "um did you just call me babe" Blaze asked looking confused "what no I said Blaze!" he said "oh...um ok so what do you want to do?" she asked "yeah well... it's not like I can do much" he pointed toward his cast. "Oh yeah... I guess I forgot about that we could watch T.V. or a movie." she said "yeah that sounds like a good idea what do you want to watch?" Silver said. "Good question" Blaze said "what kind of movies do you got?" she asked "Uuummm... let's see here... uuhhh I got some comedies,horror,and a few others" he said "got any horror comedies?" Blaze asked "um yea got a few zombie ones want to watch those?" Silver asked "sure I guess I'll p-" she was interrupted by Silver saying "I'm not completely helpless I'll put it in you sit down" as Blaze sat down Silver used his telekinetic powers to put the movie in. He grabbed the remote turned on the T.V. And they sat there. There was the occasional chuckle from Silver but Blaze was laughing a whole lot _wow she has the most beautiful laugh _Silver thought _MAN I HOPE I DIDN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD _after a while he forgot all about it and fell asleep half way through the movie. Blaze after a while turned her head and saw him asleep then she noticed that his furniture was floating and rearranging itself Blaze thought that was funny then she had an idea "oh this is going to be so mean but hilarious"

Two hours later

"Silver wake up... Silver, Silver, SILVER WAKE UP!" Blaze said "I'M NOT A THEIF..." he shouted with a confused look from Blaze "Uhhh-" she started "don't ask" Silver said "It was just a dream" he noticed Blaze was holding back a laugh and it was a big laugh apparently "whats the matter Blaze?" she handed him a mirror and Silver nearly screamed "why is there a mustache on my face" he asked turning to Blaze who was laughing on the floor after she stopped he asked again "why is there a mustache on my face?" "Well did you know that when you sleep that you rearrange your furniture" "No I don't" he said she pointed towards the kitchen and Silver had a look of shock and disbelief then Blaze continued "well you sort of gave yourself a mustache I was going to stop you but I changed my mind." "WHY...why would you not stop me?"

flashback

"Oh this is going to be so mean but hilarious" she grabbed a sharpie and put a handle bar mustache on Silver.

flashback end

"It was funny" she said trying but failing to hold back another laugh. Silvers mad face became one that was laughing with Blaze. After about two minutes of laughing they finally stopped and Silver asked "What time is it Blaze do you know?" he asked her she answered with "uh 7:38 why do you ask?" she wondered "well do you think you should get home I heard some idiot *COUGH* Sonic *COUGH* goes around the neighborhood drunk and with a gun and shoots up in the air screaming and ranting." he told her "well if you think I should" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice and on her face, "Well I guess you could stay here tonight if you want" he said faintly blushing "oh ok yeah sounds like a plan, oh are you hungry Silver?" she asked him "uh yeah a little bit there's some food in the kitchen would you mind making some I'll be back in a minute" he said "wait where do you think you are going mister "um to the bathroom" Silver said he then started levitating to his bathroom when he got out Blaze yelled at him from the bottom of the stairs saying "Silver foods ready" "Man that was fast how did you-" he was interrupted when Blaze snapped her fingers and flames appeared "oh never mind... well what did you make" he asked "your favorite peperoni with extra cheese" she said "delicious can't wait to dig in" he was just about to stuff his face when she zapped him with a flicker of flame "owww what was that for Blaze?" he asked her his hand in pain "take off your gloves and wash your hands" more fire was starting to come out of her hands "yes ma'am" he said almost whimpering, he got up took off his gloves, and washed his hands and sat down, "Is there anything else so I don't get burned again?" he asked her "ummm... no help yourself" as soon as he heard that he started eating so fast that Blaze was worried he might drown himself in it "hey Blaze aren't you gonna eat?" Silver asked her "no help yourself I'll make me some soup or something." she said "are you sure?" he asked "yeah I'm sure"she said "all right." he finished he then continued to stuff his face after a while he remembered he had to take some medicine "hey Blaze can you go get my pain pills there in the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom?" Silver asked her "sure I'll be right back." she answered... in less than 30 seconds she got it and came back "thanks" said Silver he used his telekinesis to get him a drink took his pills and finished eating and sat in the living room waiting for Blaze to finish eating "hey Silver you got any diet soda" Blaze yelled from the kitchen there was no answer "Silver" still no answer she walked in the living room "SILVER" she shrieked

**ME: OOHHH BIG SHOCKER**

**SILVER: WHAT HAPPENED**

**ME: NUH UH NO SPOILERS**

**SILVER: A HINT PLEASE**

**ME: THE MEDICINE CAUSED IT**

**ALLRIGHT WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER IS ALLREADY BEING MADE SEE'YA**


	3. Chapter 3

**A SILVER AND BLAZE STORY**

**ME: I'M BACK**

**SILVER: SO ARE WE GONNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME**

**ME: YES**

**BLAZE: IT'S NOT MY FAULT IS IT SILVAZE**

**ME: YES BUT UNINTENTIONALLY**

**BLAZE: AWW (STARTS SOBBING)**

**(SILVER GOES TO COMFORT HER)**

**ME: ALLRIGHT I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SILVER,BLAZE, OR ANYONE ELSE IN THE STORY THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY SEGA**

**SO WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 3**

"SILVER" Blaze shrieked _whats going on with him he looks like he's having a seizure but that's never happened before_ she quickly calmed him down and after he stopped she ran and got Silver's medicine bottle she quickly read the side effects and didn't see anything about seizures "he must have had an allergic reaction" Blaze said she then grabbed Silver (bridal style) and ran as fast as she could to the nearest hospital "HELP!HELP!My friend he-he had an allergic reaction to his pain medicine" she quickly said as she entered the hospital she quickly gave him to a doctor and sat outside the door to his room. About 30 minutes later Sonic and a few others showed up "hey Blaze what are you doing here" they obviously had know idea what happened to Silver "it's Silver he had an allergic reaction to his pain medicine" she replied "wait why does he have pain medicine" asked Amy "you didn't know he broke his leg when Sonic was teaching him to spin-dash" she said then everyone was staring at Sonic and Amy got her hammer out "how could you let his leg get broken" asked Amy nearly shouting "hey-hey-hey it's not my fault blame egg-man" Sonic said backing away from Amy but Shadow (being the jerk he is to Sonic) got behind him and said "Nu-uh faker you got to face her wrath" and pushed him towards Amy while she was beating the snot out of Sonic everyone was asking Blaze a few questions about Silver. After a while the doctor came out and said a few people could go in. Obviously Blaze went in first then Sonic,Shadow, and Knuckles went in after her "Hey Blaze" Silver said said hoarsely "doc said that I owed my getting here to a very beautifully young purple cat." she started blushing after that "the doctor said that?" she asked "well I may have added the "very beautiful part" but the rest yeah he said that." Silver confessed "thanks" Blaze said blushing even more. Then Sonic cut in (great timing as usual) "hey Silver just wanted to say I'm sorry and before you ask "for what" you know what for letting egg-man break your leg if I just moved a little-" he was cut off by Silver "hey it's not your fault it's mine for being so slow" then him and Sonic got into an argument about whose fault it was till Shadow said "stop it Sonic if you haven't noticed on the heart rate monitor it's pretty high" but they just ignored him and got into a fist fight then Blaze burned both of them and said "STOP IT" her whole body was on fire including her eyes Sonic and Silver both stopped and started cowering in fear as did Shadow and Knuckles. After a while she calmed down and got some water and sat quietly in the room Sonic and Silver were having a hard time not fighting until Shadow let Amy in to hit Sonic over the head with her hammer and dragged him out by the ear, then Knuckles had to go, and Shadow just got bored, Cream and Vanilla came in with some balloons and a card "these are for you Mr. Silver" Cream said handing him the gifts "Oh uh... thank you Cream and you to miss Vanilla" he said "why your welcome" said Vanilla they too, soon left and Sonic came in with Amy behind him and said "Silver I'm sorry about arguing with you and getting into a fist fight with you" he said Amy starts hitting her hammer in her hand and clears her throat "and" she said "what... and what- what else is there to say... ow ok and I'm sorry for causing you to get your leg broken-" he was cut off when Silver was about to argue with him when Blaze stopped him with a spark "I-I except your apology truce" he held out his hand "truce" they ended it with a shake "hey Blaze can you run by my house and get some stuff for me?" he asked her "sure what do you need?" he handed her a note and she started walking out the door when Amy said "I'll come with you." "All right" she said cool and clear. "All right I'll be here with Silver" Sonic said "no" Amy then said sarcastically "bye" the guys said. A few minutes later the guys got bored and just started talking about random stuff until Sonic noticed that Silver seemed a little off since Blaze left "hey Silver?" he asked "yeah?" he said "you have a major crush on Blaze don't you?" he said slyly "what- where did you get that idea?" he asked nervously "dude everyone knows and I mean everyone I think Blaze is the only one who doesn't" Sonic said "oh great even Shadow?" he asked "even Shadow" he said "now everyone could use that as blackmail and you know Shadow will!" Silver started complaining "dude-dude-dude I was just joking no one knows but you, me, and Amy I just wanted you to confess" Sonic said, Silver was so mad he used his telekinetic powers to hold Sonic still and repeatedly slam his face against every wall in the room. "you know you can be a real jerk sometimes Sonic" Silver said, Sonic was laughing so hard even after all that he said " it was so worth it man" Sonic said.

(OVER AT SILVERS' HOUSE WITH THE GIRLS)

Blaze unlocked the door and let herself and Amy into Silvers' "Well what do we need to get?" Amy asked "um lets see we need to get some spare gloves and boots for Silver and..." Blaze said "what and what?" Amy said "um can you read that I don't know what that says?" Blaze asked "no" Amy said "it looks like it says "don't touch the something" but I can call Sonic and have him ask Silver that all right?" she said "yep" Blaze responded. Amy got out her cellphone and called Sonic, "Hello?" Sonic said "hey Sonic ask Silver what he wrote down on the note we can't read what he said." she said "all right Silver what is it you wrote down on your note the girls can't read it?" Sonic asked "uh boots,gloves, and don't touch the box in my closet did you get all that?" Silver said "yeah we got it" Amy said "thanks Silver" and she hung up the phone, as did Sonic. "it says don't touch the box in his closet" Amy said "I wonder whats in there?" she said wondering out loud "oh no you don't" Blaze said "we are not going to go through Silvers privet stuff right after he told us not to" "aww come on" Amy said "you can not tell me you are not the least bit curious of whats in that box, can you?" she asked "well of course I am but he my best friend and **I** am not about to go against his trust!" Blaze told Amy "well all right I'll search through it and tell you what I find so technically you aren't going through it" she said "you got an answer for everything don't you? Fine like you said I technically will not be going through it, right?" Blaze said "Atta girl now wheres his room at?" Amy said "down the hall last door to the left, AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK OF ASKING A JOKE LIKE "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT BLAZE" AND YOU SHOW THAT SMILE OF YOURS I SWEAR I WILL ROAST YOU ALIVE" Blaze said as flames appeared in her hand "all right I won't make a joke" she said as she coward away in fear "I'll be back in a minute" she finished. As she made her way to Silvers closet and 'secret' box Blaze became more and more uneasy by the moment, she went back there after a while and saw Amy just opening the box "Blaze I was wondering how long I should keep you in suspense when I heard you coming down the hall I decided to get the box out" she said as she opened it inside were pictures of Silvers family there was his dad the spitting image of him, his mom, and what looked like two baby albino hedgehogs and on the back it read 'Silver I am sorry that we were only able to save you and not your sister me and your father will always love you, love your mother' "that's so sad" Blaze said as Amy carefully sat it down she looked further in the box inside were a tuxedo and a dress along with a note in different handwriting saying 'for Silver in case you ever meet that special someone' and at the bottom was a book saying "Silvers journal" almost instantly did Amy open it and started reading aloud "dear diary- or journal however it goes my name is Silver and I will be writing in this for awhile" that's all it says on the first page, should I go on to the second page?" Amy said and almost instantly Blaze said "yes" "all right page two 'dear thingie I met this very beautiful girl in the park today she was being picked on so I stepped in to help her I know her name but I am not going to write it down in case someone else reads this all I know is she would never like me because of my weird telekinetic powers and cause she's far to beautiful for me" at that point Amy knew from then on who the girl was but Blaze had no clue so she put on a confused look and said "do you know anyone on y'alls world like that?" she asked "no, Silver never told me about anyone like that" Blaze said "do you no any way to get the answer out of Silver" she asked Amy "maybe it works on Sonic but Silver is a completely different case Sonic is idiotic, impatient, and just plain stupid but Silver is different he takes things slow, and is relatively smart not tails' kind of smart but normal smart" Amy said "yeah I guess your right but what do you do to get answers from him?" Blaze said "trade secret sorry but I'll get the answers from him myself and let you know what I find out ok?" she said "ok" Blaze replied "but one day you have got to tell me your "trade secret" deal?" she said "fine deal" they shook on it and they put everything back in the box except the journal and they left almost forgetting the gloves and boots he asked for.

(BACK AT THE HOSPITAL)

"I wonder whats keeping the girls so long?" Sonic said "by this time they would've gotten into my box in the closet" Silver told him "what's in that box anyways Silver" he asked "oh well there's pictures of my family before they disappeared and my parents' wedding clothes and-"he started "what else is there in that box?" Sonic asked "oh my god there's my journal about who I like you know Blaze and if they pay enough attention she can piece together who I'm talking" he said worrying as if the world was gonna end "Silver-Silver-SILVER calm down man I'm pretty sure knowing Amy they wouldn't have gotten past the second or third page in the book all right so how bad can it be?" Sonic asked "your right- your right as long as they didn't get past the third page everything should be all right." After about 30 minutes the girls showed up back at the hospital with Silvers' stuff "well all right Silver me and Amy got to get back to our house we'll check up on you later" Sonic said and he grabbed Amy by by the wrist and dashed out, "speaking of houses are you still staying with me here in the hospital or have you decided to go home?" he asked Blaze "I guess I'll stay with you in case you have another seizure" she informed him "well all right I think I should get to bed but feel free to watch the T.V. here's the remote" he tossed her the remote "good night" she said "sweet dreams" "good night and sweet dreams to you to." he said about 2 hours later it was 10:30 p.m. she could not sleep because she felt guilty for reading his journal behind his back, she then decided that when he was his happiest she would tell him, and with her conscience cleared she then fell asleep

**ME: WELL I GUESS THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**(EVERYONE "AWWW")**

**ME: I KNOW-I KNOW I'M SORRY **

**SILVER: WHY AN ALLERGIC REACTION**

**ME: WELL I WAS THINKING OF PUTTING YOU IN A COMA AND EVERYONE REMIND YOU OF ALL THE GOOD TIMES AND WAKING YOU UP**

**SILVER: WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH THAT**

**ME: THATS THE LAST QUESTION I DIDN'T PUT YOU IN A COMA CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER LIKE THIS**

**READ AND REVIEW IS ALL I GOT TO SAY BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**A SILVER AND BLAZE STORY**

**ME: I'M BACK AND WITH A NEW CHAPTER**

**(EVERYONE "HURRAY")**

**ME: AND I'M PRETTY SURE THERES NOTHING TO ARGUE ABOUT TODAY SO WHO IS GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER "NOT IT"**

**(EVERYONE "NOT IT")**

**SHADOW: DAMN FINE, SILVAZE DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANYONE ELSE IN THE STORY ONLY THE PLOT**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 4**

**CHAPTER 4**

After a week Silver was told he could take off his cast and leave the hospital the only thing he couldn't do is run "What why can't I run?" he asked the doctor "Because Silver you can't put to much pressure on your body specifically your leg." the doctor informed him "Fine" he groaned cause today was the annual picnic in the park for the group and the guys all ways played football "what about in case of emergency?" he asked the doctor "ONLY in case of an emergency" he said "now here is your new pain medicine you don't have to take on a schedule only if you feel pain in your leg ok?" "Ok thanks Doc" he said as he left he called everyone and asked them what time the picnic was he quickly found out that it just started 10 minutes ago he then told them that he would be right there and he was because he teleported in a flash causing small pain in his leg but he just ignored it. He sat there and ate and laughed just hung out until "Hey Silver I just noticed your cast is off does that mean its all better?" Amy asked "yep its entirely fine I can run on it and everything" he lied to her " and the Doc said I could play football, you guys ready?" he asked all the guys got up and said "yep" "all right lets do it to it" Sonic said as all the guys face palmed themselves after Shadow asked "you still use that old line, really?" "what its a classic" he said "all right whose on whose teams?" Knuckles asked "well let's see there's ten of us three hedgehogs and an echidna, a fox, and the chaotix lets play it by fives Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and me versus the chaotix, sound fair?" Silver said as everyone mumbled and agreed "all right tackle or touch" he said everyone agreed on tackle "all right Sonic as usual your our team captain I'm gonna guess that Vector will be there team captain,you guys ready?" he said "Ready" they all shouted "all right Tails you got Charmy, Knuckles you got Vector, Shadow you have Espio, Silver you got Ray, and I got Mighty, lets move out!" Sonic said enthusiastically "all right Tails, I want you to do the coin toss" he said "all right" both Tails and Charmy walked up to do the coin toss Cream came with a quarter and flipped it up in the air quickly Tails, ironically said heads and he was right. After that they started the game everybody was completely avoiding throwing it to Silver after a brief time-out Silver said "guys why aren't you throwing it to me?" he asked "Well" Sonic started "were not entirely sure you're ready to play yet sense you just got out of the hospital and all" he said "come on I'm good to go" Silver begged "all right fine next throw goes to Silver ready guys?" Sonic said "Ready!" everyone shouted. They then got back to the game Shadow hiked the ball to Sonic and he threw it to Silver and he ran as fast as he could to the touchdown. Right when he was 10 yards away his leg gave out and he landed on his head (all the bad things seem to happen to him) right before he could take a critical hit he curled up into a ball and rolled back on his legs and continued running to the touchdown after he made it he sat down holding his leg, after a while everyone could tell he was in genuine pain Blaze ran him a glass of water hoping that will help, he quickly snuck a pill in his mouth but not quick enough. Blaze, Sonic, and Shadow (the speedsters of the group) noticed it, but everyone else never saw it "SILVER" Sonic shouted "YOU SAID YOU WAS "GOOD TO GO" WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WAS STILL HURT" "CALM DOWN SONIC" Blaze retorted "HE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO FEEL LEFT OUT" while they were standing there arguing Silver teleported away so no one could see the tear fall off his cheek. After a while Sonic calmed down and asked Blaze "where would he go" "well two possible places one his house and two Green Hill Zone there is a special place he said reminds him of his family before they disappeared I'll check there everyone else go check his house" then Sonic said "I'm coming with you I want to apologize to Silver" "all right let's go find Silver!" Blaze said enthusiastically they then ran as fast as they could to Green Hill Zone. Sonic could barely keep up with her _man I have never seen her move so fast _he thought "hey Blaze" Sonic said "do you know where this place of his is?" he asked "yeah its up on the hill with a flower tree he usually only goes there on sunsets though" she informed him. As they kept on running Blaze pointed the place out Sonic nodded his head and they dashed for the tree. When they got there Silver was nowhere to be found "you go east I'll go west" Blaze said Sonic then gave his signature thumbs up and left before Blaze started running again she looked up in the tree and saw him sitting there "it looks like he's asleep" she whispered to herself she then jumped up there and sat there for a few minutes with him. Then Sonic came back and nearly shouted "nope he's not that way- ow what was that for" "sshhh" was all he got then he saw his white friend sleeping there next to her. "Do you want to get him down and lay him up against the tree in case he falls" Sonic whispered she nodded her head and jumped down there with him in hand she gently laid him across the tree trunk "you go tell everyone we found him I'll stay with him" Blaze said "and make sure they didn't touch anything in his house and if they did tell them to put it back or I'll roast them alive ok" she put on a sweet and innocent face Sonic nodded his head nervously. _It looks like Silver is having a dream I wonder what goes on in that head of his _Blaze thought_._

(SILVERS DREAM)

"Come on lets hurry we're going to be late" Blaze said nearly dragging Silver as she had him by the wrist "look here come the newly weds" said Amy as everyone of the girls cheered and the guys just congratulated Silver _what _he thought as he looked behind him and Blaze _no ones there _then he looked at his and Blaze's hands and saw two wedding rings "when did we get married" he asked "a week ago remember we just got back from our honeymoon" Blaze said at that time Silver thought he could see fire out in the distance he was right it was a giant explosion he quickly grabbed Blaze and hid her behind him. After the chaos was over Silver looked down to see Blaze was gone turned to ash as she went away in the breeze he turned to see the same thing happen to all his friends "no this isn't how its supposed to be no-no-no-no-NNNOOOOO"

(BACK AT SILVERS HOUSE)

"NNNOOOOO" Silver shouted as everyone was staring at him, he woke up sweating and crying and breathing hard "calm down it was only a nightmare Silver calm down" Blaze put his head on her chest hugging him "what did you dream of Silver?" Blaze asked "everyone was having a great time" he started "laughing, talking, we were just having fun" "Then what?" Blaze asked "there was this big explosion everyone turned to ash I was all alone and you all blamed me for not saving you" he finished. Blaze hugged him for a little while longer till he fell asleep again "what a wimp" Shadow said under his breath but Blaze still heard him "what did you say?" she asked very irritated Sonic then ran and got the fire extinguisher as she went to Shadow "I said what a wimp" Shadow spoke confidently at that point Blaze grabbed Shadows throat and started beating his face in and to finish it off she threw him outside while he was on fire Sonic then went outside to get fire off him "that BITCH" Shadow said as he walked inside he hit Blaze right across the face as she screamed Silver woke up and knocked him right across the face, he then held him still with his telekinetic powers and started beating the crap out of Shadow "DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER YOU BASTARD" he said "Tails how much power would I have to use to throw Shadow into the moon?" he asked "probably all you got on a good day" Tails said "thanks" he then went outside mustered up all his energy and threw him however far he could couldn't even get him past the atmosphere though (but Shadow did end up in their version of China) Silver then dragged himself inside and grabbed Blaze and put her in the master bedroom "Sonic go get her some ice please and any of you guys know what happened to my beer?" Silver said "Let me guess Shadow drank it all" everyone nodded "all right I'll be back" he said "no you stay here for when she wakes up I'll go get it" Knuckles told him "thanks" he said as Knuckles left Sonic came in and said "shes starting to come to you want to sit in there with her?" he asked "yeah thanks Sonic you guys help yourself to what you can find in the kitchen make yourselves at home I got movies, games, and cable" he said as he went upstairs when he got in there she said "I save you, you save me huh" she said as she started to chuckle "I heard what you said and saw you beat the shit out of him thanks." "hey no problem ever sense we met that day in the park we've always looked out for each other right?" he said smiling then something donned on her in his journal he said he met a beautiful girl being picked on in the park and he helped her and she would never like him because of his weird telekinetic powers and she was far to beautiful for him, she started blushing but thanks to there being no light Silver couldn't see it she then said "right, Silver can you ask Amy to come in here its kind of important?" she asked him "sure" Silver said worryingly he then walked down stairs and told Amy, Blaze needed her and that it was important.

(IN THE MASTER BEDROOM)

"I found out who the girl is!" Blaze said "what- what do you mean?" she asked "the girl in the journal I know who it is!" she said "well who is it?" Amy asked "its me" Blaze said "I mean I know its far fetched but in the journal he said he met a girl and stuck up for her in the park, he did the same for me, and he said she was beautiful he's been calling me beautiful for a while now, and-and" Blaze was interrupted when Amy put a finger to her mouth and went "Ssshhhh, I've known it was you sense I first read it in the journal I was just waiting for you to find it out on your own, so do you have feelings for Silver?" Amy asked "I-I don't know, I think I do but how can I tell if he likes me?" Amy then got out her tarot cards and fancy voodoo stuff and so on, "well there's three steps, one we use my crystal ball, two we read the tarot cards and three we get him to confess how he feels towards you. Are you ready?" she asked "Yes" Blaze said nervously not wanting to know if Silver hates her or not. "First up is the crystal ball, then the tarot cards and finally a confession" Amy said

(A VISION OF SILVER & SONIC BACK AT THE HOSPITAL IN CHAPTER 3)

"You know you can be a real jerk sometimes Sonic" Silver said "dude it was totally worth it I'm just happy you confessed that you like Blaze" Sonic said

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Next up is the tarot cards,and then his confession" Amy said "But what if he doesn't confess or-or" Blaze started " I mean I know he basically confessed right in the crystal ball but I'll need to here it from him to be sure" she finished "well lets hurry on then" Amy said as she got out the cards and started reading them "I see happiness, bells, laughing, but now pain, crying, sadness, and eggman at the heart of it all but in it happiness gleams through" Amy finished "sorry I couldn't be more direct and I'm also sorry that no one knows how to tell what order the predictions will come in all that's left now is to get him to confess it, you well enough to go down stairs?" she asked, Blaze nodded and said "yes lets go".

(DOWN STAIRS)

As they were walking down stairs they heard a glass break and rushed down to see Silver unbalanced and an empty 6-pack carton for beer "You guys let him drink all those by himself?" Amy asked "Not all of them... Knuckles had one" Sonic said while he was watching Silver stumble around and fall "somebody make him a coffee and help me get him on the couch" Blaze said "I'll get the coffee Knuckles help Blaze help him up" Amy said "on it" he said "What can I do- what can I do?" Sonic said "you can sit there and SHUT THE HELL UP" Blaze said. While the coffee was being made Knuckles and Blaze were having a really hard time holding Silver down on the couch after a few minutes Amy brought the coffee, but they still couldn't get him to be still long enough to drink it. After a few failed attempts Blaze thought of an idea "Sonic you best not tell Silver what I'm about to do when he sobers up" she said "what are you-" he was interrupted by Blaze kissing Silver, he (Silver) then sat there with a weird smile on his face "all right now will you drink the coffee Silver" all he did was nod his head he then sipped it down and in the process Blaze looked at Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy "none of you say anything or I'll roast you alive" she said "is that like your favorite threat or something cause I mean you never say another one besides that and-ow all right I believe you I believe you" Sonic said. After about an hour Silver was starting to Sober up he still couldn't walk straight, or speak in complete sentences but he was getting there though "why did he want to get drunk in the first place?" she whispered to Knuckles "he was mad about Shadow hitting you in the face, he didn't like the feeling of not being able to keep everyone out of harm, and he sure as hell didn't like not being able to control his anger but when he saw Shadow punch you and stuff he was in all out ballistic mode he really cares for you, you know." Knuckles said, she started blushing "you really think he likes me?" she asked "hell yeah he likes you, if he didn't like you than I don't like punching stuff till they crumble" he said as he started laughing it wasn't all that funny to Blaze but to be polite she started laughing "you know Blaze has the most beautiful laugh" Silver said out loud "oh, but don't tell Blaze I said that or Silver will hit me, he really likes her." he said, as everyone was laughing he said "whats so funny guys, come on tell me please, please, please." Silver said "oh its nothing just sit there and drink your coffee" she said "but I'm all out of it" he said "in more ways than one" Knuckles said "well I got to get going its like three-o-clock in the morning so bye." he said as he closed the door "yeah we got to get going too we'll see you guys in the morning let us know how you handle all of this" Sonic said as he and Amy walked out of Silvers house. "You need to get to bed Silver" Blaze said "all right" he said, and almost instantly he passed out right there on the couch "good night Silver, sweet dreams." Blaze said

**ME: ALLRIGHT THAT WAS A GREAT CHAPTER IN MY EYES**

**SHADOW: NOT FOR ME I ENDED UP IN CHINA AND I WAS A JERK... WELL MORE OF A JERK**

**ME: YEAH SORRY I JUST WENT WITH THE FLOW**

**WELL READ AND REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOWS UP AND EACH CHAPTER IS GETTING A LITTLE BIT LONGER EACH TIME BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A SILVER AND BLAZE STORY**

**CHAPTER 5**

Silver woke up with a major hangover, when he went to get milk for his cereal he had to get the darkest sunglasses he had, but he couldn't find them anywhere so he decided to wait for Blaze to get up _it's 8:30, Blaze is usually awake by this time _he thought _guess I should go check on her. _As he walked up the stairs he started feeling a little dizzy, so he grabbed on to the railing, once he got to the door he knocked on it and asked "Blaze are you awake?" he didn't here anything but a few muffled sounds "Blaze are you descent, I need to get something so cover up if your not, ok." he said this time he heard her answer "all right" he opened the door and he looked around his room for his shades but couldn't find them anywhere "hey Blaze do you know where my sunglasses are?" "yep there right here" she said as she pointed towards the nightstand "ok, thanks I'm going to get some breakfast want anything?" he asked "sure just some ham and eggs from the diner please." Blaze said "all right I'll be right back." he said as he left for town.

(IN STATION SQUARE)

"Hey Silver" said a familiar voice "you... I thought I made myself clear when I threw you to China stay away from me and Blaze!" Silver said in an unknown threatening voice "calm down I wanted to apologize about last night you and Blaze had every right to beat the shit out of me last night, and I shouldn't have hit her." Shadow said "damn right you shouldn't have, why don't you come out of the shadows of that alley and say it to my face." "all right" Shadow then stepped out into the sunlight where Silver could see where blood and bruises were "I'm sorry for hitting Blaze, you had every right to beat the shit out of me." he said "all right thank you Shadow but you still have to apologize to Blaze too, you know that right?" Silver said "yes, where is she any way?" Shadow asked "sleeping at my house I'm getting us some breakfast, want to come with me until I'm done in town?" he asked "sure" Shadow said "where are you getting the food at" he asked "the diner" Silver informed him. The two walked in almost complete silence once they got there Silver walked in and asked for two to-go meals of egg, sausage, and biscuit "I'll pay for it" Shadow said, Silver had a confused look on his face "why" he asked "cause it's the least I can do, here hurry back to your girl Silver" he said with that cocky-blackmail type smile "she is not my girl, but thank you Shadow, goodbye" Silver said as he walked away from the diner. On his way home Silver, ran into Sonic "hey pal what up with the shades?" he asked Silver "well I can't really see without them so that's why." he said "wow only five beers and you have a hangover, well speaking of you and beer want to know something that Blaze did while you were drunk that I am not supposed to tell you?" Sonic asked with that smile of his "you bet but uh it looks like Amy is right behind you" Silver warned him, Amy then grabbed Sonic by the ear and asked Silver "what was he about to tell you?" "nothing- it was nothing ain't that right Silver." Sonic said as he winked at Silver " he was about to tell me something that Blaze did while I was drunk, why is it important?" he asked her "nope its nothing isn't that right Sonic." she said as she was pinching his ear even harder "nope it was nothing, nothing at all." Sonic said looking like he was about to cry "all right bye guys" Silver said as he made his way home again.

(BACK AT SILVERS HOUSE)

"Blaze I'm back" he said as he opened the door "ok I'll be down in a minute go ahead and eat" Blaze said. A few minutes later Blaze came down and asked "why haven't you started eating I said you could?" "well its kinda cold cause I ran into Sonic, Amy, and" he said "and... who who else did you run into?" Blaze asked "shadow" he whispered "who?" she asked again "Shadow, now before you get mad and start asking questions all he did was apologize and he even said we had every right to beat the shit out of him last night he even paid for our breakfast, but I told him that I won't forgive him until he apologizes to you." Silver said as he started to cower behind the couch until he realized that she was not mad "Uh Blaze are you mad or what?" he asked "No- no I'm not mad Silver I am just surprised that Shadow had the nerve to confront you but still, it was nice of him to pay for our food and to apologize, are you ready to eat?" Blaze finished as she heated up their food "Yeah, thanks." Silver said as he grabbed his food. They then sat there quietly eating their food "I'll be back I need to run by my house and grab me some extra clothes, and take a shower." Blaze said as she finished her breakfast "All right I'll be here." Silver said as he too finished his breakfast "Nnnoooo, really?" Blaze said sarcastically as she chuckled. She then closed the door as she left for her house. Silver quickly got out his cell phone and called Sonic "hey Sonic" he said "yeah" Sonic said "is Amy near you?" Silver asked "no, why?" he wondered "I want you to tell me what you was going to tell me awhile ago." "all right" Sonic said "but you can't tell Amy or Blaze that you heard it from me" "who else would I here it from?" he asked "Knuckles but here's what Blaze did she kissed you" Sonic said and Silver nearly dropped the phone when he heard that "what why would someone as beautiful as Blaze kiss me?" Silver asked "here's three reasons 1. you were drunk out of your mind last night and she kissed you to calm you down 2. she likes you about as much as you like her and 3. what do you care dude you've always wanted to kiss her and now you have so be happy." Sonic finished and right when Silver was about to ask Sonic something else he heard Amy in the background "Sonic what are you doing" "uh nothing Ames just talking to Silver" he told her "your what, if you told him anything Blaze will kill you but first I'm going to kill you for going against her trust" Amy threatened Silver could hear every blow over the phone and when he heard Sonic scream the way he did he knew he should just call later.

(WITH BLAZE)

Blaze picked up her cell phone to see that it was Amy "Hello" she said "HE WHAT I AM GOING TO KILL SONIC" Blaze yelled "whoa girl calm down he's knocked out right now why don't you come over so when he wakes up we can have a good laugh" Amy said "all right I'll be right over" and she got there in 30 seconds flat and knocked on the door "just a second" Amy said. Once Amy let Blaze in she led her to the living room where Sonic was awake with no bumps or bruises what-so-ever "AMY" she growled "you said-" she was interrupted by someone knocking on the door "Oh just one moment Blaze." Amy said as she got the door "hey Sonic I got the stuff- you don't look like you got the shit beat out of you" he said "uh no but I'm about to aren't I?" Sonic asked and then... everything went black.

(WHAT SEEMS LIKE A FEW HOURS LATER)

"What where am I... Blaze is that you?" Silver asked as his sight started returning "Yeah it's me Silver do you know what happened? Last I remember we were in Sonic and Amy's house-" Blaze said "wait you were there too, what for... if you don't mind my asking, and do you know why we're dressed all fancy like?" Silver said "It was nothing I'll tell you later first let's see where we are... got any ideas my phone is dead so I can't use my GPS on it, and no I have no clue why we're dressed like this?" she said "I got an idea to get out of here, see these walls there made out of brick so I could probably knock it down." Silver said "wait how could you do that?" she asked in disbelief, Silver summoned all of his energy into his right arm and used his telekinesis as a punch on the wall, and he watched it crumble "that's how" he said confidently and Blaze put on a sort of shyish grateful smile "lets get walking it looks like there's a tunnel this way." she said. The two walked in complete silence both trying to figure out what happened. After 10 minutes of walking through the tunnel they started to see light and they then ran for it once they got out they checked there phones again "Hey my phones on there must be an EMP in there and that's why it wouldn't work before" Blaze said "There is two paths ahead of us and our phones are working so lets each take a path and call each other if needed" Silver said "all right" Blaze said nervously she then ran up to him and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek and said " please be careful Silver" he then saw a tear go down her cheek and he wiped it off "Hey I'm always careful" Silver said he then decided it was now or never and he gave a passionate kiss on her lips, at first it caught her by surprise and then she kissed him back. After a few moments they then broke the kiss and he said "I love you Blaze the Cat." "And I love you Silver the hedgehog." she said back to him "remind me to punch Sonic in the face when we see him again please" Silver said Blaze then chuckled and said "it's a deal" they then went off in separate directions.

(DOWN SILVERS' PATH)

_WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT... I FINALLY KISSED BLAZE AND I WASN'T DRUNK _Silver thought cheering as much as he could while still being quiet. He kept on walking with a smile on his face _as soon as I see Blaze again I am going to officially ask her to be my girlfriend _and he kept on walking with an even bigger smile on his face.

(MEANWHILE DOWN BLAZES' PATH)

_Wow I can't believe he kissed me _Blaze thought _and he said he loved me so he confessed... _"should I call Amy and tell her- no, no she'll need to hear this in person" Blaze said after awhile Blaze saw something _Hey I see lights there must be somebody nearby I better call Silver and tell him to come here_ she then dialed his number and said "Silver come over here I see some lights we could ask where we are, I would talk to them myself but I can't make any flames for some reason." "all right I'll be right there" he said as he teleported right next to her "I will never get used to you doing that" Blaze said as she hung up her phone "neither will I" Silver admitted "all right where is the lights that you saw?" he looked around "right behind you" Blaze said pointing in his direction "well all right lets get a move on" he said as he walked towards the lights he heard a bunch of familiar voices but he couldn't his finger on where he heard them he then kept on walking and he saw a party going... and all of his friends (even Shadow) was there "hey look here they are, what took you guys so long we started to worry y'all wouldn't show up" Amy said "wait what in the world is going on here?" Blaze asked "don't y'all remember, we sent out invitations to our party a few days ago" Sonic said "we can't remember anything past us being at your house" Silver said "and do you know why we're dressed in fancy clothes?"he asked "we were responsible for you waking up in that room, and we are responsible for you waking up in said clothes" Sonic said "but can you tell us what in the world is going on here" Silver said trying his hardest not to cuss "well you said that the last thing you remember was being at our house- oh yeah I remember now Amy hit both of y'all over the head." Sonic told them "well that explains my headache, but can you tell us what this party is for?" Blaze said "just to have fun" Amy informed her. After that Silver sat down on a bench while Blaze was talking to Amy Sonic then caught eye of Silver and sat down right next to him "what's up buddy" he said "oh- nothing Sonic it's... nothing but could you get me some beer please." he said "um no" Sonic told him "and before you ask why because we don't want you getting drunk again" he said smiling "and I told the bartender not to give you anything, anyways so have fun that, hehehe." after a while Silver got bored and nearly past out until a slow song came on and Blaze said "Come dance with me" "Blaze you no I don't know how to dance" he said "its a slow song you don't need to know how you just sway." Blaze said "all right you broke me" Silver told her as they walked to the center of the dance floor she then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist "You know I have wanted to go out with you for a really long time now" Silver said "I just found that out the other day and even before that I wanted to go out with you I was just worried you didn't like me" she said "who wouldn't want to go out with you? Your beautiful, smart, funny, strong, and did I already say beautiful" Silver asked "yes you already said beautiful" she said laughing "Blaze would you like to be my girlfriend" he said "yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend, Silver" and they ended the dance with a passionate kiss. All the girls were going "aawww" for Blaze and all the guys were clapping and smiling for Silver (even Shadow) and to the two it felt like the night would never end.

**ME: WELL I GUESS THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER **

**AMY: DOES THIS MEAN THAT THE STORY IS OVER**

**ME: NO, DON'T THINK THAT JUST CAUSE SILVER AND BLAZE ARE COUPLE THAT I AM GOING TO END IT HERE ALL THE PREDICTIONS FROM AMY STILL NEED TO COME TRUE**

**SO READ AND REVIEW I WOULD LIKE THAT I AM PUTTING UP A CONTEST IN MY REVIEWS WHOEVER CAN TELL ME WHAT SONIC COMIC SERIES BLAZE ****FIRST****MET SHADOW WILL GET TO HAVE THERE OWN CHARACTER IN A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IN THE STORY SO BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A SILVER AND BLAZE STORY**

**ME: I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY THIS ONE WAS LATE DID'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WORK ON IT SO I'M JUST GOING TO START IT HERE I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**(THIS WILL START RIGHT WHEN LAST CHAPTER ENDED) **

**CHAPTER 6**

Blaze sat there staring into Silvers eyes as they danced through the night after the song ended Sonic and Amy announced that there was going to be karaoke "First are singles" Amy said "next are duets" "now who wants to be first?" Sonic cut in, obviously no one raised their hands. "If no one raises their hands than we will pick" Amy said after they waited no one raised their hands "OK the first person is..." Sonic started as he turned his head towards Shadow, Shadow quickly clinched his fist and shook his head and mouthed "no" so he kept on moving to "Tails come up here." "NO, no no" he said as he started walking away but Sonic rushed him up on the stage as he sang 'believe in myself' (his theme song) after he was done Amy picked Rouge just to be mean "I'm leaving" Rouge said as she started to fly off "see you at the house Shadow" "Fine you don't have to sing Rouge just don't leave" Amy insisted "Fine." Rouge said bluntly "Well if Rouge isn't singing the next person is..." Amy said "Shadow!" Sonic cut in once again. "Douche, no way on Mobius am I going to sing" Shadow said "You got to Shadow we can't have two people not do it" Sonic pleaded "Fine I'll do it if... Silver and Blaze have to do a duet next" he said Silver and Blaze wasn't paying attention until they heard that then they started slowly walking away but Sonic and Amy stopped them and yelled "deal!" to Shadow as they helled them still Shadow sang Throw It All Away by Everett Bradley (his theme)

"_Everybody tries to be straight_

_but things are still unchanged_

_It's useless to resist,_

_their efforts will be wasted_

_Head straight for your goal_

_by any means,_

_there is a door_

_that you never have opened_

_For there's a window the view you've never seen_

_Get there no matter how long it takes_

_Oh dark, the darkness_

_that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_No one can break you,_

_nobody can tear you_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Oh dark, the darkness_

_that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_You see a light_

_where ever you go_

_You have to face it_

_again and again_

_And again, and again_

_And, and a..._

_And,and,and,and_

_and..._

_Now wake up_

_(instrumental)_

_Now wake up_

_Now wake up_

_Oh dark, the darkness_

_that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_No one can break you,_

_nobody can tear you_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Oh dark, the darkness_

_that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_You see a light_

_where ever you go_

_You have to face it_

_again and again_

_(instrumental)_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Forever_

_Now wake up_

_Oh dark, the darkness_

_that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_No one can break you,_

_nobody can tear you_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Oh dark, the darkness_

_that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_You see a light_

_where ever you go_

_You have to face it_

_again and again_

_Oh dark, the darkness_

_that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_No one can break you,_

_nobody can tear you_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Oh dark, the darkness_

_that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_You see a light_

_where ever you go_

_You have to face it_

_again and again"_

Everyone stood up cheering for Shadow but he just got off the stage and sat down, while everyone was cheering Silver and Blaze thought it would a good idea to try and slip away again, but of course Shadow wanted Sonic and Amy to live up to their part of the deal and forced them to get up on the stage. (If you can take a guess they'll sing Silvers' theme. Mainly cause I didn't know Blazes (oh and italics will be Blaze and regular is Silver.)

"In the nightlight,

do you see what

you dream?

_All your troubles,_

_are they all what_

_they seem?_

Look around you,

then you may

realize

All the creatures saw with the light.

_And I might know_

_of our future,_

But then you still

control the past.

_Only you know if_

_we shall last."_

(instrumental) (While they sing they start having flashbacks of how they first met and there adventures since then.)

"_In the nightlight,_

_do you still feel_

_your pain._

_For the valor_

_you waited, never came._

If you were able,

would you go

change the past?

To mend a faux pas

with one last

chance.

_And I might know_

_of our future,_

_But then you still _

_control the past._

Only you know if

you'll be together

tonight.

_And every night I_

_will be with you._

_'Cause every night,_

_I still lay awake,_

(together) And I dream of an absolution.

'Cause every night I

will make it right.

_And every night I_

_will come to you._

_But every night it _

_just stays the same,_

(together) And I dream of an absolution."

(instrumental)

"In the nightlight,

do you see what

you dream?

_And all your triumph,_

_and all you'll ever _

_be._

Look around you,

then you may

realize

_Happiness lies _

_trapped in misery._

And who knows

what of our future?

_We can all try to _

_change our past._

Only you know if

you'll be together

tonight...

'Cause every night,

I will save your

life.

_And every night I _

_will be with you._

'Cause every night,

I will stay awake.

(together) And I dream of an absolution.

_And every night I_

_will come to you._

_But every night it _

_just stays the same,_

(together) And I dream of an absolution."

(instrumental)

"'Cause every night,

I will save your

life.

_And every night I _

_will be with you._

'Cause every night,

I will stay awake.

(together) And I dream of an absolution.

'Cause every night I

will make it right.

_And every night I_

_will come to you._

_But every night it _

_just stays the same,_

(together) And I dream of an absolution.

And you'll see,

_and you'll see,_

Why you'll be,

_why you'll be,_

And you'll see,

_Yeah,_

All you can be,

_whoah, woah_

And every night,

_and every night,_

And every night,

_and every night,_

And every night,

_and every night,_

I will dream...

_I_ _will dream..._

And you'll see

_And you'll see_

Why you'll be

_Every night_

And you'll see,

yeah,

_Every night_

All you can be.

_I will always be..._

And every night

_yeah_"

They got a standing ovation everyone cheered for at least 5 minutes, and they sat there feeling embarrassed because even Shadow was clapping and everyone in the group was shocked because they knew how hard it was to impress him. "Well guess they liked us." Blaze said "No they liked you, I was terrible." Silver told her "Oh is that so?" Blaze asked "Let's see what they thought about you." she grabbed the microphone and said "OK so how many people thought we did a good job" obviously everyone raised their hand and cheered "now who thought Silver did a good job because he says that he was terrible?" Blaze asked "Boo, you did great Silver." the "crowd" was saying "see you were good Silver they liked you." she said "yeah, I guess thanks Blaze." Silver said "Now I think we all know who won Silver, Blaze, get back up here and take a bow" Sonic said they were obviously embarrassed cause Silver was hanging his head down and Blaze was blushing like crazy as they walked up the stage and bowed. Once everyone was done embarrassing them they sat down on a bench while everyone was drinking and talking (the reason they are being so quiet is cause they never had a boyfriend/girlfriend before) "Well?" Silver started trying to break the silence between them "Well" Blaze said back to him "What do we do now?" he asked "I don't know. I've never had a 'boyfriend' before." Blaze told him "Me neither... not about the boyfriend thing but about dating someone in general." Silver quickly told her, as she laughed at that Amy came and asked Blaze if she could follow her real quick to which she agreed. As the girls walked away Sonic came to sit down with Silver "What's up bud?" he asked "Oh nothing Sonic but... never mind." he said "What, what is it Silv?" Sonic asked "Well I was wondering could you tell me what I am supposed to talk about with Blaze now that we're together?" Silver asked "Well let's see y'all woke up in a room in a cave after being knocked out by Amy so asking her what she's been up to lately would be stupid so how 'bout this I get Shadow or Knuckles to knock you out and we'll say you passed out she'll want to go home and tomorrow she'll do stuff and you ask her then. Sound like a plan to you?" Sonic told him "Well I like it, the only part I dislike is the idea of me getting knocked out!" Silver exclaimed "Well we could always have Amy knock Blaze-" he was cut off by Silver "ARE YOU INSANE! I will not consciously let you tell Amy to knock Blaze out just so we can have something to talk about." while Silver was sitting there complaining Sonic was texting Amy without telling Silver "SONIC! Are you even listening." "What- oh yeah listening completely Silv." As the guys were sitting there arguing the girls came back just in time to stop them from getting into a fist fight. "You guys can't be left alone for five minutes without almost fighting can you?" Amy asked "What, no we aren't fighting we're just- uh" "Playfully nudging each other, ain't that right Sonic?" Silver finished "yep, you bet Silver not fighting at all, heheheh." Sonic said laughing nervously, the girls smiled cockily knowing that they won. After a few moments Sonic and Amy announced that they were going to play one last slow song before the night was over. Then they danced the night away.

**ME: SORRY FOR NOT HAVING THE CHAPTER UP IN THE PAST... WHILE HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK (THAT AND MY INTERNET WAS SHUTDOWN) SO I HYAVE A LOT OF CATCHING UP TO DO SO I BEST GET STARTED SEE YA**


	7. Chapter 7

**A SILVER AND BLAZE STORY**

**ME: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 7.**

**SONIC: WELL IT SURE HAS TAKEN YOU A LONG TIME TO GET THIS FAR.**

**ME: SHUT UP SONIC I HAVE BEEN BUSY!**

**SILVER: OH YEAH WITH WHAT?**

**ME: WELL LET'S SEE I GOT SCHOOL, SPORTS, HOW MUCH TIME DO WE GOT?**

**SILVER AND SONIC: OK, OK, SORRY.**

**ME: NOW ON WITH THE STORY (ALSO I AM PUTTING IN A FAMILIAR BAD GUY AND A SORTOF NEW CHARACTER)**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Well Silver, how are you and Blaze doing?" Sonic asked as Silver groaned and blushed he hated it when Sonic asked him every time they hang out together "Good, why do you ask?" Silver asked _Man I wish that he would stop asking me every time I see him its really getting on my nerves _"Oh no reason, I was just wondering." Sonic told him "Oh come on Sonic you ask me the same question every time you see me. So whats the deal?" He asked him "Which question the one where I ask you why does your hair look like a marajuana leaf? Or the one where I ask you how you and Blaze are doing?" Sonic asked Silver "The second one, and my hair does not look like a marajuana leaf!" he exclaimed "Yes it does, and the reason I ask you is cause you've never had a girlfriend before so... you know I'm… you know" Sonic was trying to explain but he just couldn't find the words "thanks Sonic for caring but I can handle this relationship I'm in." Silver told him in a grateful tone "Okay, okay, the reason I'm worried is I think of you as a little brother." Sonic said as he ruffled Silvers' hair "HEY, do you know how long it takes me to get my hair like that, and does it really look like a marajuana leaf?" he asked worryingly "Yes, yes it does, but everyone thinks its pretty cool haha" Sonic said "Well I guess thats better but... I guess there is nothing else to complain about" Silver said (Sonics phone starts ringing) "Huh I wonder who that is" he answers it to see that its Amy " hey Ames whats up? Sure let me ask him, hey Silver do you and Blaze want to double date with me and Amy tonite?" Sonic asked him "Sure let me call Blaze and ask her" he pulls out his cellphone and dials her number "hey Blaze Sonic and Amy asked if we wanted to double date with them tonite want to?" he asked her "Sure why not, where is it?" Blaze asked Silver "Hold on let me find out, where is it Sonic, its at Arnstos at 6:30" Silver told her **(I just came up with the name its not real as far as I know) **"The fancy french restaurant I wonder how they could afford that." Blaze said "I know right" Silver said laughing "I'll see you tonite." "Allright bye Silver." they both hung up the phone and got ready.

(three and a half hours later at Arnstos)

Sonic, Amy, and Blaze were waiting at there table for Silver "Whats taking him so long?" Amy asked "I dunno, its not like Silver to be late usually thats Sonics thing." Blaze said "Hey, hurtful, I'll just call him." Sonic said "Hello, you have reached the voicemail box of-" Sonic pulled his phone away and said "He's not picking up, I'll leave a message 'Silver, come on man pick up, we're all here you best get ready cause I'll be there in a few minutes' all right I'll be right back girls." Sonic told them "All right hurry back Sonic." Amy told him Sonic nodded his head and sped off.

(three minutes later at Silvers' house Sonics' P.O.V)

(KNOCK,KNOCK) "Silver you home?" I yelled then I noticed that the door was open a crack so I opened it all the way to see that the place was trashed, the sofa was flipped over, junk was spread across the ground, and there was scratches across the walls and floors (I whispered) "Silver what happened here?" I heard a howl it sounded like it came from upstairs, it sounded like it was a howl of pain. I dashed upstairs to see a white wherehog covered in blood I could tell imediately that it was Silver not because his fur color but because I could see it in his eyes "Silver are you all right?" I asked all I got out of it was a whimper of pain and sadness "Don't worry I'll get help" I said as I rushed to the phone I dialed Amy's number to tell her and Blaze to come here.

(with the girls Amys' P.O.V)

"Allright we'll be there soon, bye Sonic." "Whats the matter Amy? Is something wrong with Silver?" I heard Blaze ask "I don't know Sonic went over there and he told us to get there as fast as we can, so get in my car and we can rush right over there." I told her "I could just run over there." Blaze told me "But I can't run as fast as you or Sonic it would take me forever to get to Silvers house, so hop in my car and I'll leave the check and meet you out there." I told her, she nodded her head and went to the car, and I soon followed her and we left for Silvers.

(thirty minutes later at Silvers house 3rd person P.O.V)

"Sonic where are you at?" Amy asked as she opened the door, her and Blaze shreiked at the state of his house "I'm up here try not to rush you might scare him!" Sonic yelled from upstairs (whispers) "What does he mean?" Amy asked Blaze "I don't know, but let's just listen to him." they slowly walked upstairs and opened the door. When they got in Sonic held his finger up to his mouth as if to make the 'shush' sound, as they stepped in they didn't see the animal but he saw them and he limped to hide behind Silvers' bed "What was that?" Amy shreiked "Quiet Amy, you'll scare him even more, come on out Silver, its allright, come on." Silver crawled out abit shyishly he took really slow steps and sat right next to Sonic with his head down the whole time to afraid to make eye contact with the girls "What's wrong with Silver?" Blaze asked "He's a werehog I was one a while back, but his condition I should say, is differint he's a more advanced form of werehog, when I was one I was, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was more intelligent than Silver, and I didn't have to always walk on all fours all the time, so he's more like a puppy you see." Sonic told them as he scratched Silver behind the ear, Silver made a grin showing his fangs and his back paw was thumping against the ground. "Awww, how long will he be like this?" Blaze asked as she picked him up and cuddled him close to her not even noticing the dried blood on him "Well when I was one it only lasted until sunrise but like I said his case is differint who knows how long it will take for him." when Sonic said that Silver let out a little whimper "But we should find someone for him to stay with in case it lasts longer than mine." Sonic said "Well he seems to have taken a liking to Blaze" Amy said "he could stay with you." "Thats a great idea." said Sonic "I don't know" she started, at that point he made another whimper in his sleep "oh, allright, I guess I'll take care of him. "Well what do we do now it's like another twelve hours until sunrise?" Blaze asked "Well... we could clean up his house for him I highly doubt when he's normal he'll want to clean it up by himself." Sonic said "Thats actually a good idea Sonic who knows maybe we'll find out what happened here and why he's a werehog." Amy said.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Sonic yelled "No, Blaze have you?" Amy hollered "No- wait I think so come to the living room" Blaze said as the two walked downstairs "What is it?" they asked simultaneously "Well you see the scratches are going out not in and most of the furniture are stacked in a specific way" she explained and the two were just nodding "you don't get it at all do you?" she asked as they shook their heads Blaze groaned "just pay attention you see all those black shadowy spots" they nodded their heads "well this is just a hunch but they sort of look like the stuff that our old pal Mephelis used to leave behind." "Wait you mean that guy that looks just like Shadow but he has grey instead of red and tricked y'all into trying to kill Sonic?" Amy asked "Yeah that sounds like him." Blaze said "But what would he want with Silver? And how could this be connected with puppy Silver" Sonic asked when Silver heard that he bit Sonics' finger "Ow, son of a bitch, bad Silver, bad boy!" Silver snarled and growled then Sonic started to grow a bright greenish aura around him "HEY PUT ME DOWN SILVER, I mean it!" Sonic yelled as Silver let out a low growl "Haha look at those two!" Amy said "I know even when he's a puppy Sonic and Silver still get into fights haha." Blaze said after a few minutes of fun the girls separated the two and Blaze calmed Silver down while Amy threatened Sonic with her hammer if he tried to hurt Silver she would smash him. "Well the house is clean I guess we should get going." Sonic suggested before he and Silver got into another fight "Good idea, come on Silver lets get going." Blaze said as she started to put a leash on him which was followed by a low growl "Don't worry I'm just joking Silver." she said laughing he stopped growling and started smiling and barking "Haha come on Silver, see you later guys." Blaze said "All right bye." the two said simultaneously. Blaze picked up Silver and she started to run home. When they got there she laid on the couch and Silver sat on her stomach and went to sleep _aww he looks so cute and adorable _Blaze thought she decided to take a quick nap too.

(twenty-two minutes later)

Silver was scratching Blaze and whining and trying to do everything he could to wake her up, finally after what felt like forever she woke up "Huh, what is it Silver?" she asked all he did was whine and run around in circles around the door "Oh you need to go outside don't you." Blaze said as Silver nodded his head up and down "Allright, allright, lets go." she opened the door Silver ran, hiked up his leg, looked at Blaze and put his leg down "Oh, of course." she said as she turned around then Silver carried on with his buisness. After marking his territory he walked up to Blaze and they went inside. "Allright Silver lets go to bed." he cocked his head and Blaze could tell he was a mixture of confused, shocked, and embarassed "No, no, thats not what I mean." Silver gave a smile and followed her to her room and curled up and went to sleep. "Goodnight, Silver love you." she said as she went to sleep too.

(the next day, 7:00 A.M.)

"EEEKKKK" "What was that! Hey I can talk, I can talk, haha yeah, woohoo! Whats the matter Blaze?" Silver said as Blaze covered up her eyes "Uhh, Silver look down." was all she could say Silver was naked and was so embarrassed that he collapsed to the floor Blaze covered up her eyes and asked if he was allright "Yeah I'm fine where's the bathroom at?" he asked "The door right across the hall." Blaze told him "Allright thanks I'll be back in a minute." Silver informed her after a minute he came back with a towel wrapped around him "Thats better, at least now I can't get embarassed." he said smiling, right at that time Sonic and Amy just happened to be in Blazes' neighborhood and decided to check up on the two. "Hello, Blaze you and Silver home?" Amy asked "Yeah, we're here come on up stairs." Blaze said as the two made their way up there they heard the shower running "Blaze where are you at?" Amy asked as they heard some giggling "I'm in here giving Silver a shower." she said "Oh no, does that mean he is still a werehog?" Amy asked Sonic "Guess we'll find out." Sonic told her as he opened the door but when they opened it they didn't see a werehog or a hedgehog for that matter only an empty shower running, but when they turned around they saw a freaky looking monster mask as they screamed and fell to the floor "WHAT THE FUCK!" they both screamed at the same time as Silver and Blaze were on the floor laughing "Silver your not a puppy any more!" Amy said as she hit Silvers' head "OW, no I'm not and what was that for?" Silver said rubbing the bump on his head "For scaring us that's why if you were still a pup I wouldn't have done that but your not." she said "How did you even become one anyway?" Sonic asked "Well it's a bit of a long story." Silver started.

(The day before Silvers' house)

Silver was busy getting ready for their double-date when he heard a knock at the door, when he went to answer it no one was there only a shadow but no one casting it so he closed the door thinking he was seeing things but when he got in there were a bunch of shadowy pools then Mephelis showed up "Huh, Mephelis what are you doing here?" Silver asked "Who me? I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check up on my old pal Silver, what are you doing all dressed up." he asked Silver "nothing just going out for dinner." Silver said as he put on a little neck tie "No doubt with that bitchy cat friend of yours am I right?" Mephelis asked "SHUT THE FUCK UP DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH!" Silver yelled as he went to punch him but Mephelis teleported behind him "oh, looks like I struck a nerve, calm down I'm not looking for you or her only Sonic, now if you tell me then I will leave you and her alone ignore my offer and I will make your life a living hell." "I won't endanger a friend just so I won't be harmed you want Sonic you'll have to kill me first." Silver told him "That can be arranged." Mephelis said as he went to stab him but Silver used his telekinisis and threw his furniture at him junk was spread across the floor, when Silver went to make sure that he was really down Mephelis stabbed him and what looked like Dark Gaia energy flowed into him "I will find Sonic myself and when I do I'll kill him and you." Mephelis said as he evily laughed away Silver was starting to change "Whats-happening-to-me-aahhh" Silver could see his fangs and claws growing as he limped up the stairs to his room and then... he blacked out.

(present time)

"And by the time I woke up I was like a puppy and Sonic was right in front of me." Silver finished "Damn that is differint from when I was one, I was turned into one by the chaos emeralds, but yours seems a bit more violent." Sonic said "Yeah well I think I owe everone here a double-date so meet me at my house and there will be a good lunch setup." Silver told them "No man we can't ask you to-" "There will be chilli dogs." Silver said as he interupted Sonic "All right we'll see you there." Sonic said "What time do you want us to show up?" Amy asked "2:30 will be fine, that will give me enough time to take a shower and change in to new clothes." he said "All right, see ya then." Sonic told them as he grabbed Amy and sped away "Come on let's go to your house." Blaze said "Wait your coming with me?" he asked "You bet I am, don't think I forgot you still got stabbed and I am going to help you just let me grab some differint clothes and we can head off." she told him "Allright I'll wait in the living room." after a few minutes she came down in a white T-shirt some (really) short shorts (in my town we call them "hoochie" shorts) "Ready to go?" Blaze asked, Silver nodded his head and mouthed what looked like "wow" she smiled as she said "let's go" and she locked up her house and they were off.

(at Silvers' house)

"Allright, make yourself at home Blaze I am going to get in the shower, and I'll be right out." Silver told her "Allright, I am going to get me a bowl of cereal." Blaze replied, after fifteen minutes he got out and changed clothes (well boots and gloves) and collapsed on the couch "Did you have a relaxing shower?" Blaze asked "Yep, nothing like hot water to get you relaxed. What time is it?" he replied "It is... 2:09 if your going to get the chili dogs ready for Sonic you might want to start now." Blaze said as he got up and went to the kitchen. "When Sonic eats these chili dogs he might actually get full for once." Silver told Blaze from the kitchen "Haha, if thats even possible." Blaze said giggling "Yeah, one day he'll drown himself in chilli dogs I swear, hahaha." after twenty minutes minutes of joking and cooking Sonic and Amy showed up in her car "We're here, now wheres the food?" Sonic stated "Go outside and sit on the porch, it will be out in a minute." Silver told him and as he did Blaze and Amy pushed him outside and forced him to sit down while Silver brought the food outside. "Anyone want to say grace?" Silver asked, Amy raised her hand and said a quick little prayer. After that Sonic grabbed a chili dog and swallowed it whole (a little exhageration I know but still) "Whoa, that is the best chili dog I have ever ate, or eatin watever the proper way to say it is dude you got to give Amy your recipe for me." Sonic said "Maybe I will, but maybe I won't, anyway let's dig in girls we can't let him have all the food." Silver told the girls, after a few minutes Silver asked Blaze if she wanted something to drink "water please" she replied "Sonic will you get me some water too please?" Amy asked "Yeah sure, come on Silver." he said as they walked inside and got the girls' drinks. As they were walking back outside Sonic and Amy shared a quick glance at each other and smiled, right when Silver was about to give Blaze her the glass of water Sonic tripped him and he spilled all the water on her shirt (you can probably guess why I gave her a white shirt now (evil laugh) hahaha) when Silver got up and he looked at Blaze to aplologize his started to turn blue and his nose started to bleed and collapsed on the ground, while Sonic and Amy were sitting there laughing "uh, you guys why would y'all do that now Silver passed out." Blaze said covering up her chest "Well it would happen eventually, we just accalerated the process." Amy said in between laughs as she gave Blaze her jacket "Oh, I hate y'all so much right now I could just ahhh" Blaze said as she dried herself off and handed Amy back her jacket. "Now Silver this is going to hurt a little bit" she said as she burned him "Ow-ow-ow, two questions what was that for and what happened?" Silver asked as he rubbed the burn mark "These two idiots thats what happened, they made you trip and spill water all over my shirt, you can guess what happened then, and to answer your other question to wake you up." Blaze said "Ow, ok I think I hit my head on something when I fell, but thanks for waking me up." Silver told her "Oh, and Sonic" he started "uh-oh, um Amy I'll see you at the house." Sonic said "what's the rush Sonic?" he asked as he held him still with his telekinisis "Come with me." Silver said as he made Sonic follow him around the corner, all the girls could hear was "ow, ok" and "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the girls were laughing at this and when the guys came back Sonic said "YOU GUYS ARE LAUGHING, REALLY" " um, yep" the girls said simultaneously. After they finished the 'double-date' without the guys getting into another fight Amy and Sonic hopped in the car and left. "I guess I need to get going too I'll come by and check on you later tonite" Blaze said "Allright bye Blaze." Silver said "bye" she kissed him on the cheek and left.

**ME: I DECIDED TO END IT HERE BECAUSE THIS COULD JUST CARRY ON CAUSE I THINK THIS IS TO GOOD OF A CHAPTER**

**SILVER AND BLAZE: THANK YOU**

**ME: WELCOME, OH AND I WAS WATCHING ****A KNIGHTS TALE**** AND IT GOT ME IN A MEDEIVAL MOOD ALL I NEED IS A TITLE SO IN Y'ALLS REVEIWS LEAVE ONE FOR ME AND I'LL PICK THE BEST ONE**

**TAILS: WHO WILL BE THE MAIN STARS OF IT **

**ME: MAINLY SILVAZE,SONAMY, AND SHADOUGE BUT DON'T WORRY I WON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY LIKE MOST AUTHORS DO (NO OFFENSE)**

**READ AND REVIEW BYE**


End file.
